


City Sieged

by JabronieFantasy126



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabronieFantasy126/pseuds/JabronieFantasy126
Summary: the fyeridans have attacked ketterdam.this is my first post please don't shout.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Crow

 

The crow flew slowly, just over the layer of clouds over the earth. It stretched its wings and glided forward, buffeted by several bursts of hot air from below. It cocked its

head, listening. Below it, large booms shook the air. It cawed and in replie several of its brethren joined it in its flight. The small grouped soured down through the cloud

layer. Surrounded in white, but as they came out of the cloud something was off. They knew they had left the cloud as the moisture they had felt on their wings had gone.

But instead of seeing the earth they saw just a gray wisp around them. The wisp smelled strange and sharp and the entire flock cawed in annoyance as it made them

cough. Finally they emerged and saw, below them, a scene from hell. A city stood below them, full of governmental buildings and merchant holdings, gambling houses and

brothels stood to the south. But now all was chaos. Buildings were aflame and purple clad men along with men in bright colors and patterns tried desperately to hold their

streets against white and black uniformed men. Strange metal boxes on treads rumbled through the streets, crushing obstacles and firing giant shells from its gun turret.

Outside the harbor hundreds of ships stood in blockade of the port while inside the harbor armed merchant ships and a small schooner fired in defiance. The crows flew into

the city streets and saw dead bodies littering the ground. The crows landed and began tearing at the carcases. The crow looked at the humans destroying each other and

flew over to an overturned cup and drank some of the somehow clean water within.


	2. Inej

Inej stood on the deck of her ship, The Wraith, as she yelled orders to her gun crews. “Keep up your fire!” she yelled to the starboard guns as the raked the ships

blockading the harbor with shot. She shouted to the lookout up in the ironically named crows nest, “Can you tell what nationality they are yet?”,“Not yet!” He cried back,“

The smoke is too thick and these ships don’t seem to concerned at showing who they are.” “what make are the ships?” she asked. “Can’t tell” he replied, “Aside from yours

I know little about ships.” “I’ll make it a priority to teach you if we survive.” she said briskly and walked over to the helm where her parents stood by the rail, rifles leaning

close at hand. They stood together silently, staring over the harbor as cannons roared around them. Their silence was interrupted though, by the lookout, “ships to the

north! Their flying fyeridan flags!” Inej ran to the mast, “fyeridans?” she yelled back. “ that's what I’m seeing.” he yelled. Inej cursed, what are fyeridans doing attacking

keeterdam? She thought just as a cannon ball flew overhead killing two in the gun crew to her left, she ran for the helm and brought the ship to port side and sailed to one

of the merchant ships holding gun powder and shot for them, they would need it. As she drew to the ship the crew scrambled to the railing to receive the supplies it was

giving. Inej looked up and saw her father atop the mast perched there in the sun looking like a noble eagle or falcon. Maybe we have a chance to win this fight she thought.

Not that she knew what fight they were in at the moment but that could be sorted out later.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment on how I can make it better please, and leave kudos.
> 
> there will be more to come


End file.
